


Mechanical Heart

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am DCS-14, and I am your companion bot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle J. Simmons, is a wealthy young man. His father owns a multinational corporation, as he is often trained to be the heir of their business in the manufacturing of the AI-Droids.

AI-Droids, or Artificial Intelligence Androids, is the new trend of the future. His father visualized that the world would one day co-exist with the machines and technology. His ideas were often viewed as immoral by the religious factions, only believing that only the creation of God belongs to exist.

His father, of course, created something that changed the world entirely. And thus, making a new generation for mankind.

As the heir of Simmons Technologies, people expect big things from Kyle. New androids have been upgraded, maximizing their capacity to be as close as a real human being. Compared to the older generations of androids that started from his father, the new AI-Droids have been given synthetic human skin, they can detect emotions of humans, and be a manpower whether in the household or work that can assist the humans on their routines.

These androids can calculate faster than any super computer, and their strength has been inputted to protect their Masters from any harm.

Androids are manufactured, and is sent out to different countries. The corporation has been well-known throughout the globe.

This is how far the Simmons Technologies has become.

Kyle, at twenty eight years old, was a little hesitant on being heir. Not that he was incapable of being one. He already knows all the procedures, the rules, the workings, in and out of the corporation. On his part, he barely ever gets freedom to do what he wants. He barely had time to hang-out with his friends, his father didn't bother letting him finish his degree because he hopes Kyle would look after ST (Simmons Technologies) when he's gone. His father had a solid client base already, which he was more than glad to hand down to his son. The downside was, his father had such devoted customers that he's been working nonstop on his office, and monitor the factory to check if there was any problems with the androids. 

Good excuse to cover up his father being a slacker. He's pretty tired of complaining that anything would ever change.

A small beeping sound turns his attention to his phone. Kyle had to sigh and mentally count for things to unfold. 3... 2... 1...

His service android, Charlie, came bustling in, all happy creaking, clanking, and nattering. His father had gifted him with Charlie, who had been his Dad's assistant at work and at home for many years. Charlie is one of the first generation androids.

"Good Evening, Master Kyle. It's 8:00, so come on, come on, come on! Time for you to get home and take some proper rest for tomorrow's work!" he chirruped as he unceremoniously pulled Kyle by the arm, turning him around and shrugging on his coat. Why bother resisting? It happens everyday.

"I will be saving all the important documents and paperwork that you have--"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, good job, Charlie. Have a good evening. And please just call me Kyle. I'll probably be back late morning, Charlie, so don't forget to plug yourself in, OK?" "

"Yes, sir. Have a good evening, Master Kyle."

He rolled his eyes, he knows the android can't see him doing it. Not that he hadn't already had this conversation with Charlie numerous times. Kyle kept saying he was going to reprogram that 'Master Kyle' crap out, but he kept getting too caught up in his work to have the time.

*****

Kyle stepped out into the cold winter night. He wore his blue scarf around his neck and headed for his car. The air was crisp and clean-smelling, and there was a light dusting of fluffy snow on the ground. He walked along, humming a tune and enjoying the weather, when he suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. He lost his balance, and toppled back and forth while his arms pinwheeled until he could grab the corner of the building nearest him to stop his fall.

 _'Heir of a multinational corporation and you're still as clumsy as hell, Kyle Simmons_.' He mentally berated as he straighted himself.

Just as he was almost at the car, someone bumped to him. Making another almost disaster. Fortunately, he got to hold on to his car before it happens.

"Sorry, mate! In a hurry!" A stranger--a man's voice--apologizes as he sprints off, a bunch of papers gripped on the man's hand.

Kyle turns to glare at the bloke, before he shook his head in disapproval before entering his car.

Civilization has changed vastly over the years. While the streets of London still look and feel the same, technology has started to fully enter the generation of these years. It seems the future in which films used to depict in movies are becoming a reality.

If one wishes for a flying car, it's easier to make one now. Technology has also provided ways of curing on what doctors would says is the most incurable of diseases. That is how technology is progressing in this world.

Of course, the people never forget to maintain the biodiversity of this world. It's important to remember that not all things should be overpowered by machinery. 

That is what Kyle differs from his father. He believes that the biological things is as important to this world.

Kyle makes a stop at a Café. He's craving for a frappe tonight, so he might as well buy one before he goes home.

"Good evening, Sir. What would you have today?" A perky android named Janna greets him as he reached the counter. She was a well made android. She's beautiful. Kyle muses she must be one of the newer models.

He instructs his order to the android and took a seat to wait for his drink.

There seems to be a performance going on in the café. A band is playing on the stage. He realized that the band members were all androids. He didn't know his company designed androids for entertainment as well.

Upon being called by Janna, he made his way to the counter.

"Excuse me, mind if I ask how long this gig has started in this café?" 

Janna looked over at the small stage before turning back at him. "It started a year, sir. The business has been a big hit since then. They were not designed to perform, of course. These androids have gladly played on their own accord. They enjoy music as much as any human do."

Kyle nodded. He paid Janna for the drink and went back to take a seat to watch the band.

Kyle was the one who instructed to add personality on the androids. While the older generation of androids were modeled to follow every order their Master tells them, the newer generations were built to have a free will and personality of their own. Just like a human.

His father warned him that if an android falls into the wrong hands, that android may become trouble due to their free will and would end up one day hurting humans. But Kyle had made it sure that none of that happens.

His attention turns back to the band. They are pretty good musicians. Kyle wondered if that would be his life if he wasn't the heir of his father's corporation. He is fascinated by music. But he never had time to enjoy it because of his responsibility.

Kyle finishes his drink and left the café. He drove back home and plays some music on the radio to drown the noises in his mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*** _

 

Kyle woke to the blaring of his alarm, and groaned. He blindly flailed out with one arm, found his phone on the nightstand, and swiped it into blessed silence.

Just as he was letting sleep overtake him again for a few minutes, another of his service android, Betty, came bustling in, all cheery and loud.

"Wake up, Kyle! It's time for your breakfast. Come on, lad! Your food would get cold."

Betty unceremoniously whipped the comforter and sheet right off the bed, exposing his young owner as he stretched and groaned yet again. Kyle had a t-shirt, pajama pants, and socks on, but the sudden loss of warmth was bracing all the same, so he sat up and glared angrily at his very overly helpful companion.

"You're just like Charlie, I swear." He mutters.

Betty huffs at him, clearly offended. "Why I never! I'll have you know that at least I don't look like a piece of metal!"

He laughs at that. He know Betty likes Charlie. Maybe he should think about remodeling him some time soon.

"Anyway, I've already prepared your breakfast, Kyle. Two eggs scrambled, toast, and fruit salad. Coffee is just finishing brewing as we speak. Come now, chop chop!” The droid clapped her hands next to his face in an almost dainty fashion. Kyle rolled out of bed and scratched his belly absently. His stomach growled audibly as he did this.

"Where's little Lana?"

"She's in the kitchen, already eating her breakfast. Maybe if you learn to not work on such late hours and got proper sleep, you should have gotten yours as well!"

Betty acts as a mother figure to Kyle, despite being an android. He's glad that Betty had a personality of her own. He couldn't bare living with some androids who would just bore him to death.

"Meow."

Lana approached him as he entered the dining room. A sweet orange tabby, who is a bundle of fluff and cuteness. She's a sweet girl, always curled around him when he works on his office or lies in his feet as he eats. 

She's everything that reminds Kyle of home. Back when it used to be a normal household and a smaller house.

"Do I have any appointments today, Betty?"

"You have a meeting with the Pelleymounter Group in the afternoon... And your father wishes to speak with you right after."

Talks with his father. He knows it's not going to end good. They've all but argued each time they see each other. Any difference from that talk would be a miracle.

 

*****

"Thank you, gentlemen. We are excited to have your group on the team."

Things he hate about being heir is tedious meetings with other companies. He didn't say much though. His father does all the talking, which he's glad to be spared from such a dull discussion.

He gives his pleasantries to the Pelleymounter Group as they leave the conference room. He sighs a relief that it was all over.

"Kyle."

His father is a strict man. Always seeking perfection in everything. It was a suffocating thing. But he's used to it.

"What have I done this time, Father?" He questions. His tone laced with sarcasm.

His father clears his throat. "I want you to come with me. I wish to show you something."

Kyle follows, of course. Who knows what goes through his father's mind anymore. Ever since he built his first droid, he's been rather obsessed with them. His resents his father for neglecting to be a proper father and husband to his Mum.

They both took a ride in the car. The ride was silent. He keeps his eyes on his phone. Checking his twitter to check up on his friends. His phone is the only thing that can keep him sane from this car ride.

His father clears his throat beside him. Kyle thinks it was nothing. But when he heard it again, he turns his attention to his father, who was looking at him expectantly. Oh. He was talking to him.

"Pardon?"

"I asked how you were doing. With work."

His father is doing small talk now? How times have changed indeed.

"Not bad."

"Is it?"

"Mhmm."

Kyle turns back to his phone. Clearly, this is a weird thing. Attempt of making small talk kind of failed miserably on his Dad's part. His father was never good at talking at all. Only if it's about the business.

His father had nothing to say after that. And the rest of the car ride was silent again.

They were both dropped off on one of the main AI-Droid facilities. This is where all of the androids are manufactured. Kyle has always been fascinated by this place back when he was younger.

"Why are we here?" He asked his father.

"You'll see when we get to the lab."

They both reached Laboratory Area 1. Kyle has never entered this laboratory before. It was always restricted to him when he was younger. Now that he was old enough, he barely remembered to check what it's like inside.

It was definitely bigger than he expected.

There was an array of droids being constructed. He was aware that his father hired professionals for this to work. Seeing the androids made in person brought back his fascination. He hasn't returned here for quite a while. The workers greeted them as they passed by. Kyle was able to see the workings.

The androids have different features. One of them was a long haired blonde, another was a man tanned skin with a bulky structure. The variety of these androids was a wonder. And they all look so human.

Kyle and his father stopped in front of the door. The words Dr. D. Lynch engraved on the door.

"Ah! Mr. Simmons! Welcome!"

Dr. Lynch was an eccentric man, always rambling on about machines and this woman called Laura who Kyle assumes must be his wife. But he likes Dr. Lynch and his insane ideas. And he's also a pretty sweet man.

"I see our young master is here. Haven't seen you in a while. Look how much you've grown! You're quite a man with that beard!" Dr. Lynch dotes on him. 

"Can't say this makes me manly than I look, Doctor." he jokes, making the doctor laugh.

"Anyway, Doctor." His father interjects. "I wish to show it to Kyle. Is it done?"

"Yes! Yes, it's done! And it is quite a masterpiece, I tell you!"

The doctor led them to a room. As they entered, Kyle noticed a figure covered by a white blanket. 

"I've done the reparations and upgrades on this one. The latest model of all the androids and probably the best one that I have ever worked on." The doctor announces.

The doctor takes off the blanket to reveal an android.

It was in the form of a dark haired man with a pale complexion. He was a bit thin, but not too much. He'd say the man had soft features from the long eyelashes and his lips. But the doctor wasn't kidding.

He is a masterpiece.

"Is he a new model?" He turns to the doctor.

"Well, he is now."

Kyle wondered if there was more than that. But the doctor's lips are sealed tight. Especially at the presence of his father. He continues to stare at the android. He is breathtaking. His fingers twitch, craving to touch that synthetic beauty of his pale skin.

"He belongs to you now, Kyle."

He looks up at his father with disbelief. "He belongs to me?"

Kyle took a cautious step closer to the android. He raises his hand to place it on the android's cheek. He felt a scratch of the android's stubble. Compared to other models, their skin always felt cold. This android felt warm and soft. He felt a small vibrate against the android's skin. It's chest was moving as if it was breathing. It felt alive. Human.

Kyle heard a whirring noise from the android as he placed his hand on its chest.

He had to jerk his hand away when he realized the droid's eye opened. There was a bright green that lit in its eyes, a small beep making a sound as its eyes stare at Kyle. It's as if he's still identifying him.

The android made another beep, then it tones down. Its green lit eyes die down, now turning to blue. It must be his original eye color.

"I am DCS-14." The android speaks in a husky voice.  "...And I will be your Companion Bot."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I am DCS-14, and I will be your companion bot."

Kyle stares at the android in confusion. "'Companion bot'? Is this different from Charlie and Betty?"

"Compared to Service Bots, I am designed to be your companion. Whether you may wish for me to be a friend, or lover, that is how I am programmed. I am programmed to stay by your side." The android answers to him without a feat.

Kyle was rather speechless. This beautiful android is now his, and is programmed to stay with him. He cannot comprehend why this is happening.

"I see you've taken a liking to our newest model here, Kyle. That's good." The doctor says. He leans closer to Kyle, lowers his voice to a whisper as he says "I know he'll take good care of you." 

He swallows at the suggestive tone. The doctor grins at him mischievously and went to the android's side. Probably giving him some instructions.

Kyle turns to his father, holding him by the arm and leads him to a corner where he's sure the doctor and the android won't hear. "May I have a word with you, Father?" 

"What is it?"

Kyle takes a nervous glance at the android, who's nodding at whatever the doctor is instructing him. 

"Father, have you ever thought that I'm already satisfied with Charlie and Betty? And now you bring this companion to me? I don't need another android, and I certainly don't need any companion!" Kyle mutters. He didn't even bother hiding his disapproval.

"...I thought you'd like it. I know I haven't been a good father to you, Kyle. I just want to give you something to know that I care about you."

To hear those words from his father was a great shock on his part. His father was barely a vocal person about his feelings. To hear him saying these things now is a miracle.

"T-Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I insist, Kyle. I know this isn't enough for your forgiveness, but at least allow me to do so, each step at the time."

Kyle is reminded of his mother's stories about how she fell in love with his father. He honestly didn't see his father as a sweet, caring man that his mother keeps telling him. 

But, he's starting to see it. If only for a bit. And that's a good thing.

"Master Simmons."

Kyle turns to the android, staring at him with those big blue eyes. Despite being an artificial creation, he feels like those eyes are too real that it sends shivers down his spine.

"Please, call me Kyle."

"Kyle?" The android repeats, tilting his head. His eyebrows are furrowing as if he's trying to concentrate on it. He then nods, giving him a warm smile that is not suppose to make his stomach flutter. "Kyle."

Kyle tugs at his collar, he feels warm all of the sudden. "What should I call you?"

The android turns to the doctor, who signals him a nod before turning his attention back to Kyle. "The doctor says, I am called Daniel Smith."

Kyle thought the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he's heard it before. He wonders if it was just a random name given to him. Or the doctor is just really really plain.

"Can I call you Dan?"

This android seems to have habits because he seems fond in tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows when he's confused. He hates himself for already warming up at the habit. And the fact that he's going to see that expression often now makes his heart skipping a beat.

He also adores that expression where he smiles warmly when he decides to agree with something.

"Yes, you can call me Dan. I like it."

Kyle couldn't help but grin. Maybe this companion thing isn't so bad. "Nice to meet you, Dan."

He offers his hand to Dan, who gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back, Kyle! Oh, and who is this handsome young lad behind you? You've finally gotten yourself a date, oh thank goodness!"

Kyle had to keep himself from grumbling. He thought he was ready for her onslaught but he has underestimated her yet again.

He brought Dan home (due the insistence of his father, Dr. D, and probably himself since he couldn't leave him there) from the lab. 

Betty gave Dan a once-over, humming in approval as she takes in his appearance.

"I must say, Kyle. You've chosen quite a looker on this one." She says as she leans closer in Dan's space. "Look at his eyes! They're lovely! I bet you're quite the lady's man, aren't you?" 

He noticed Dan visibly hunches, as he puts his hands on his pocket. If an android could blush, Dan would probably be doing so right now. Surprisingly, he did blush. "I-I don't think so--"

Dr. D has outdone himself.

"Nonsense! Have you even seen yourself?" Betty continues, and Kyle thinks it's time for him to interject.

"Betty, could you cook me some dinner first? I'm really hungry." Yes, he's really hungry. He's not making a diversion. Nope.

The service droid pouts, clearly not pleased to have been cut off but complies to Kyle's request anyway and went to the kitchen.

"Sorry about Betty. She gets a little excited with my affairs." Kyle explains. "I'd say, better get ready to her questions. She won't leave it alone until all of it are answered." He smiles sheepishly at Dan.

"It's okay. I think she's nice."

"Yeah, but she's going to nag you to death."

**_"KYLE J. SIMMONS, I HEARD THAT."_ **

He should have learned self-control by now but he couldn't help himself and ended up laughing. He knows he's going to get an earful from Betty but he enjoys teasing her sometimes.

Kyle glances at Dan, who's looking at the hands on his lap. He's smiling, trying to hold back laughter.

He'd like to see Dan laugh. And the idea itself already makes his stomach flutter.

*****

"So, this will be your room."

Kyle toured Dan around the house with Betty thankfully speaking for him. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Dan or something.

Staring at him is already keeping him busy.

Betty led them inside the room and turned on the light. The guest room hasn't been used for some time. It's only been used when he has a relative or friend staying over his house.

The room itself is pretty big. The room has a blue carpeted floor, with white walls in contrast to the intricate painting that hangs on the wall, just above the bed. The closet was simple, with a few old clothing were left hanging inside. A simple lampshade is placed just above the bedside table. There is a white work desk in the room that used to be his back when this was still his father's house. There were five books that stood on the table, a pair of book ends keeping them secure so they won't fall. A television hangs on the wall, as a DVD player is placed by the table below it. 

Betty opened the curtains, large glass windows show the view of neighborhood. Lights of the neighborhood flicker like tiny stars against the dark night. 

"It's beautiful." Dan breathes out (if that was even possible since he's an android), admiring the scenery in front of him. Kyle observes Dan, he likes the way Dan seems so fascinated about everything around him. It's as if he's just been born. Well, probably. Since he was activated today.

Betty left to find some spare clothes for Dan from Kyle's old clothes. They'll probably fit. He might take Dan shopping tomorrow for new stuff, and so that he could experience life more.

He realized it was only him and Dan left in the room. The android continues to gaze by the window, taking in the scenery. Kyle decides to stand beside him. "I'm glad you like it."

Dan nods, a small smile gracing his lips, his gaze still turned to the scenery in front of him. "Very much."

'So do I.' Kyle says mentally, as he stares at Dan.

It feels rather intimate, sharing a space with him in the quiet night. Silence is their voice, and it's not a tense moment. Perhaps, it's the most comfortable feeling that Kyle has ever felt. To find comfort from the simplest of things is such a wonder. Silence--Kyle realized--is not such a bad thing.

Dan finally turns his gaze, only to face Kyle. The smile on his lips became wider. Words of gratitude were conveyed from such a smile, and Kyle returns it. No words, no speech. Just a smile.

And from that smile, it says everything.

Without realizing, Kyle raised his hand, reaching out to touch the android's cheek. Dan looked confused for a bit, but he smiles again. He understood.

Kyle leans closer, reaching for the android.

"Kyle? I've brought his clothes." Betty chimes in as she entered, who did not seem to notice the flush on Kyle's face as he swiftly puts down his hand to his side. 

Clearing his throat, he acknowledges the android. "T-Thank you, Betty."

"Are you alright, Kyle? You seem terribly red. And your heart is beating so fast." 

'Curse these androids and their skills.' He thought. He glances at Dan, who seems to have turned his attention back at the window.

"I-I'm probably just fatigued from work. I'll be taking a rest now. Good night."

Kyle walks briskly towards the door, ready to escape the embarrassment.

"Kyle?"

He stops his stride when he realized it was Dan who called him. Without facing him, he asked. "Yes?"

"Good night, Kyle." Dan's greeting gave him warmth that he couldn't understand. But he wants to remember those words as the last thing he hears each time he closes his eyes for the night.

"Good night, Dan."

Kyle leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving Dan and Betty alone. He walks back to his room, his mind is buzzing, too many thoughts in such a night that he's pretty sure there's no sleeping for him tonight.

But as he lied in bed and remembered Dan's voice, he fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.

*****

"He's an android!?"

It was Betty's first words to him (after good morning and time for breakfast, of course) as he was chewing his sausages.

"You didn't know? I thought androids were able to detect fellow androids?" He raised the question. 

Betty still looked flummoxed. "Y-Yes, but..." Wow. Betty has never been speechless before. "Oh, never mind. Perhaps I just didn't notice it last night over the excitement that you had a new guest."

She shrugs, it's probably a sheepish one but it's a bit too mechanical to be sheepish. Betty asked questions. Where did he come from?, who was he?, is he a new model?, is he going to stay here? He told Betty everything. Betty is the most inquisitive android that he has ever known.

"Who knew your father had a soft spot?" She giggles, and he couldn't help bit chuckle at that. Who knew, right?

Kyle should have asked what she was about to say back then, if he saw something odd about Dan. But he can hear Dan coming down the stairs. It'd be rude of him to continue.

"Good Morning." Dan was wearing one of his old shirts and pajamas. The pajamas are a bit long for him, but it was tolerable. His hair was tousled, giving him quite an adorable bed head.

 _'You have no time to fawn over him like a teenage girl, Simmons.'_ He mentally scolds himself.

Kyle greets him in return, Betty ushering Dan to sit on the table beside him. He looks at Betty who gives him a little wink, before going off to the kitchen. Sneaky.

"Did you plug in yourself last night?"

Dan shook his head and blinks blearily. It surprised him because he didn't know androids could sleep. Well, probably sleep mode but not actual sleeping.

"I don't require charging on plugs. I charge from solar energy. If it becomes night, I sleep. To conserve the remaining energy so that I'll charge when the sun appears. In emergencies, I have backup to keep me up."

"That's... really convenient. You wake up and sleep like a human being. Do you eat as well?" Kyle asked, his interest is piqued.

"We don't need food, but the doctor developed some taste buds in me. So, I may be able to taste food."

Kyle pushes his dish towards Dan. "Do you want to try?"

Dan looks at the plate in wonder. There were eggs, sausages, and toast. The android picks up the spoon, cutting a bit of sausage from the plate and brings it to his mouth.

The moan he makes out of delight from the food should not be making Kyle shiver. He fears he can never erase that sound from his memory, if only he can delete things in his mind. Unfortunately, he cannot.

"It's delicious."

Kyle hums, taking a sip of coffee to avoid looking at Dan. He's already embarrassed himself enough.

"What are you going to do today?" Dan asked, who continues to eat the rest of Kyle's breakfast. He doesn't mind. Seeing Dan this happy over tasting food already makes his day.

"I have work today, but I'll be leaving early so I can take you out to shop some clothes for you."

"Oh. You don't have to--"

"You live here now, Dan. This is your home." He says sincerely.

Turns away from Kyle's gaze. A small blush forms as he stares at his plate. "Thank you."

It was rather domestic, having Dan in his home. He tells him stories about people, talk to him about the news and whatever there is to talk about. He tells a few jokes in there that could make Dan laugh. If he couldn't have the life he wanted with a band, at least he could have _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm continuing this for the sake of those who don't have wattpad hahaha enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Made a story about this in Wattpad with a different title. Might as well post it here. Hey, Dyle! *hides*


End file.
